


~An Interview with A Murder~ (Wilford Warfstache X Reader"

by Luna_Chandler



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Chandler/pseuds/Luna_Chandler
Summary: You had a wonderful Interview with a strange but yet handsome gentleman but just when you thought this dashing gentleman was the man of your dreams, you found out a horrible secret about this men.





	~An Interview with A Murder~ (Wilford Warfstache X Reader"

**Chapter 1**

It was a special day today, ever since you get that email two weeks ago, you couldn't wait for this day, slowly getting excited to the point where you couldn't hold still. Today you get interviewed for your stories and artwork. Your name is Y/N and you are a 23-year-old Artist and Writer, sadly you're not popular. You don't really earn money from your stories or artwork, it's just a hobby. You worked in some old run-down restaurant in your hometown as a waitress. you really hated working there, you sometimes catch workers/customers eyeing at you and certain areas of your body which makes you feel like a slut which you hated, the place is crawling with rats which you're surprised the place hasn't been close down yet, and your boss is a sack of shit.

Luckily today is a day off from work which is perfect, maybe if this interview turns out good, you can get your work publish on the page or magazine, quit that dump and move up to becoming a full-time artist/writer.... or at least get some money to move out of the other dump you call an apartment but it's better than living in your parent's place just to feel like a disappointment.

You were wearing a striped shirt with a/an E/C (example color) bolero jacket. You had blue jeans which were hard to find one with no paint stains, you wore some E/C boots.

You were walking toward the nice cafe the person told you to meet them. You don't know what this person looks like but they told you he would stand out from the crowd like a sore thumb. It was a normal day until a Facebook page called the Wink message your page. It was about your artwork and story but the owner of that page was wanting to meet the creator in person and get some info about you and they think it's the best way to know the creator better, but this interview is not only making you excited but nervous as well, you kinda wish you and the owner did the interview online which would have made you feel more comfortable to do but all well you guess.

The Facebook page: The Wink was a bright pink as the W with a pink mustache on it. Kinda strange if you ask yourself. 40 percent of the page covers about murder cases along with some crazy torture device and some creepy stuff as the other percent covers about the latest fashion trends, artist/writers, movies, books and etc. Weird but this is a kind of magazine you can dig as some of the stuff was interesting. This page has tons of followers and it would be nice to get some new followers, commenting on your amazing work, showing it to their friends and families, oh the possibilities are endless! 

You walked inside, you took a look around inside the lovely care, there weren't that many people. There was no one there that look any different or out of the ordinary, but then again, you're here a little early, your meeting with this person was at 1 pm. You checked the time on your phone and it was 12:30. Guess you can kill the time by drinking some coffee and continue writing one of your next stories on your tablet.

You were busy staring at the screen as your fingers tap on the keyboard at a rapid fast that you completely forgot to look for this person. So far you already completed 2 chapters, but your writing creatively was interrupted by a sudden cold breeze on your neck. You blink as you turn around to face a man with a pink mustache, you jumped a bit as you slap him "holy crap!" you said that out loud, causing most people to turn their attention to you and the man. The man groans a bit and stumble back a bit, rubbing his cheek.

You cupped your hands over your face as you get up from your seat, you were somewhat concern for the man "oh my goodness, I'm soo sorry sir" you reach your hand toward his face but it stops when you saw this man's face.

He had the most gorgeous face you ever saw, he had the stunning chocolate brown eyes behind his glasses, luxurious shiny black hair, and a lovely pink mustache? Wait what? That catches your eye, a bubblegum pink mustache under his nose. Well that explains why the W has a pink mustache, wait a minute... holy crap! This is the guy you were supposed to meet! "O-oh my gosh! A-are you the person from the Wink? I'm so sorry, I-I didn't see you a-an-" Wilford cut you off "it's alright madam, I should give you your privacy but I was fascinated by your story and I wanna see the writer at work" wilford said, sounding not at all mad one bit as his accent was enchanting.

"O-oh.. well it's alright. Mister" you accepted his apologie.

He gives you a smile that just flutters your heart, you can feel butterflies flying around in your stomach. Oh c'mon Y/N! No way this guy is into you! No one this good looking is into some weirdo girl like you.

You sit back in your seat, the mystery man sits across from you from the table. The man had a top hat, a red and white striped button up shirt, you can see a white tie with a black shirt under it.

You turn your tablet off then close it. You look up at the handsome gentleman and tried to smile without it looking so awkwardly. The man smiles back at you "oh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Wilford Warfstache. It is pleasant to meet you" he holds his hand out which had a silk glove on it.

Wilford Warfstache huh? Well, his name fits perfectly with his mustache. Guessing he change his last name or dyed his mustache pink to match it, who knows. "Pleasant to meet you too, Mr. Warfstache. I am Y/F/N (your full name)" you greeted him, shaking his hands, he had a strong grip. "You can call me Wilford, Y/N" he replied, letting go of your hand.

You placed your hand on your lap "should I order you something? I mean I do feel sorry for slapping you just a while ago" you offered.

You were about to get up till he signals his hand to stop "oh, no need! I should be the one paying and ordering stuff for you" he said.

Wow, this guy is really a gentleman. 

**(Wow this chapter was getting too long. So I'm ending it here.)**


End file.
